Angel
Angel File:Whisvados.png HomeworldWhis' planet Average HeightVaries DietVarious foods Sapience LevelSapient are angelic beings in the Dragon Ball franchise. Appearance Angels appear as humanoid creatures with blue skin, white hair, aqua eyes, and various heights. They have a blue halo around their necks. Overview In Dr. Slump, Gatchan was created by God to prevent further development of the human civilization. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, the Angels of Hell are a group of angels that watch over Frieza in Hell. In the "Future" Trunks Saga, Angels are revealed to act as attendants to Gods. If the God of Destruction they attend to dies, the Angel ceases to function until another god appears. Whis and Vados are examples of such Angels. Angels have incredibly impressive intelligence, and have a considerable amount of knowledge regarding the world of deities, godly ki, and the intense training needed to ascend to their level. As a result, Whis has since taken the role of a martial arts instructor for Goku and Vegeta (he is also known to have been Beerus' martial arts mentor as well). Angels are also the most powerful warriors in existence as Whis, Vados, and their father, the Grand Priest, are either as strong or stronger than even the Gods of Destruction. However, as part of their role as attendants, Angels are forbidden from directly involving themselves in a conflict or acting as combatants in any capacity beyond training. However it should be noted that it has been shown that they can intervene if the God of Destruction they serve goes overboard as both Whis and Vados have been shown subduing the Gods they serve. Also Whis can use his Temporal Do-Over to rewind time in order to undo any excess damage caused by Beerus by mistake. Though it has never been explicitly stated, Whis and Vados being at least as powerful as the Gods of Destruction they serve may be intentional, as a way to keep the Gods of Destruction they serve in check and possibly to prevent them from abusing their power or upsetting the balance between creation and destruction. Personality Much like Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh, who they serve, the Angels are remorseless and amoral, not caring at all about the lives of others. That includes not only mortals, but also the gods themselves. This is exemplified several times, as the Grand Priest announces universal destruction with a smile, Vados prompting Champa and Beerus to fight on their birthday, and, perhaps most notably of all, Whis' open and nonchalant mockery to the gods of his universe, as, when his father declares the Angels of the Universes are the only beings to be spared by the two Zen-Oh, he simply states his position is higher than theirs, and laughs at them, evidentiating that, despite having spent hundreds of millions of years at Beerus' side, he does not care about him at all. Notable angels Attendants of the Gods *Grand Priest (Zen-Oh) *Universe 1 Angel *Universe 2 Angel *Universe 3 Angel *Universe 4 Angel *Universe 5 Angel *Vados (Universe 6) *Whis (Universe 7) *Universe 8 Angel *Universe 9 Angel *Universe 10 Angel *Universe 11 Angel *Universe 12 Angel Other angelic beings *Gatchan *Angels of Hell Power They have an assortment of mystical abilities like Warping, Magic Materialization, and Divination. Whis in particular has demonstrated Time and Space Manipulation abilities, however it is unknown if all angels possess these capabilities. They are also incredibly powerful, being as powerful as or more so than the Gods of Destruction that they assist. Power aside and despite their subservient nature to the Gods of Destruction, they apparently hold a higher designation than any of them or the Kais, as the Omni-King chose to spare all Angels of the losing universes from being erased for the Tournament of Power. Gallery Trivia *In Xenoverse 2, Janemba is called an "Angel from the Underworld". Category:Races Category:Angels